The Happiest Show on Earth
"The Happiest Show on Earth" is the twenty-first episode of season three of Boy Meets World, and the 66th episode overall. It first aired on May 10, 1996. The episode was written by Howard Busgang & Mark Blutman and directed by Jeff McCracken. Plot Cory plans to win Topanga back, but a combination of her winning a trip to Walt Disney World and an annoying girl that won't leave him alone make that very difficult. Determined to reunite with her, he goes to Disney World with Shawn without asking Alan and Amy because Shawn's Uncle Nicky hooked him up with a flight. Cory then begins his relentless chase of Topanga, during which he pulls stunts such as drawing her picture as an artist and scuba diving with a sign to win her love. They get into an argument and Topanga tells him the more she is pursued, the more turned off she is. Cory finally admits defeat. Later on, though, Cory stumbles upon a sick dolphin, named Amber, that won't eat. He sits next to it and begins telling it of his love troubles and how much he loves Topanga. At the end of his monologue, Cory successfully feeds the dolphin some fish. Topanga sees this, and follows Cory out of the aquatics facility. Cory does the right thing and tells Topanga that he won't chase her anymore and that they can go back to being friends. Topanga tells Cory that she wants to be with him again, and they kiss as the fountain behind them shoots up in colorful lights in the night sky. Meanwhile, Eric covers for Cory by using a life-size Cory dummy. Although it seems to work, he is busted when Feeny finds it buried in his garden and Cory is grounded for a month for sneaking off to Disney World without his parents permission. After Cory gets grounded, Morgan is shocked because she got grounded longer for swearing, and she says the curse word out loud, which is bleeped. Alan grounds her for two months and tells her to go upstairs, but before she goes to her room she tells Cory that what he did was sweet and she hopes a boy does that for her someday. Starring Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast * Lindsay Ridgeway as Morgan Matthews Guest Cast * Debbe Dunning as Alexandra * Andrew Keegan as Ronnie Waterman * Hillary Tuck as Kristen Hoffman * Staci Keanan as Dana Foster * Cole Evan Weiss as Day Player Trivia *Staci Keanan plays the role of Dana Foster, a character from Step by Step, another TGIF show at the time. The show was also airing a Disney World episode at the time. *The episode is called The Happiest Show on Earth and Shawn himself calls Disney World the most happiest place on Earth, when in reality it is Disneyland in Anaheim, California who has that slogan. Disney World is given the title of The Most Magical Place on Earth. External Links Transcript Available Happiest Show on Earth, The Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3